Opening/Do You Want to Build a Snowman
Fanfiction Studios Present... Frozen (Bubbles8218 Version) (On a cold late evening in the country of Norway near the Kingdom of Arendelle, a group of ice harvesters had already arrived and began to saw the frozen lake to make some blocks of ice with their picks before nightfall) Ice Harvesters: Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining This icy force both foul and fair Has a frozen heart worth mining (All of the ice harvesters continued working in making the blocks of ice, including three small boys and a male foal. One of the boys is 5 years old with short, spiky, brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing red long-sleeved long underwear with five black buttons, white socks, yellow socks, a white long-sleeved sweater with blue neck and sleeve rims, red snow pants, a yellow vest, blue mittens, yellow mittens, a blue hat with a red pom-pom on top, black boots, a white scarf, a blue long-sleeved jacket, and a red long-sleeved heavy coat. He is Sora. The second boy is the same age as Sora with short, spiky, golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing green and white checkered long-sleeved long underwear with five black buttons, dark green socks, white socks, a forest green long-sleeved sweater, black snow pants, a red vest, white mittens, red mittens, a forest green hat with a white pom-pom on top, brown boots, a forest green scarf, a white long-sleeved jacket, and a black long-sleeved heavy coat. He is Roxas, Sora's twin brother. And the last boy is 6 years old with short gray chin-length hair, light greenish blue eyes, and wearing yellow long-sleeved long underwear with five black buttons, blue socks, black socks, a yellow long-sleeved sweater with blue neck and sleeve rims, yellow snow pants, a purple vest, yellow mittens, blue mittens, a purple hat with a pink pom-pom on top, gray boots, a blue scarf, a gray long-sleeved jacket, and a yellow long-sleeved heavy coat. He is Riku, Sora and Roxas' older brother. And the foal has ochre fur, a dark gray muzzle and socks, a black mane, tail, ears, and hooves, and brown eyes. He is Spirit, Sora, Roxas, and Riku's pet pony. Anyway, Sora, Roxas, and Riku gave Spirit three carrots, and the pony took a bite out of each one, and then the boys finished their carrots) Ice Harvesters: So cut through the heart, cold and clear Strike for love and strike for fear See the beauty, sharp and sheer Split the ice apart And break the frozen heart (As the ice harvesters proceeded to work, Sora, Roxas, and Riku giggled and marched in rhythm, with Spirit following them. The boys were having some trouble getting three separate blocks of ice as Spirit licked each of the three's faces to cheer them up and telling them that they could do it) Ice Harvesters: Hyup Ho Watch your step Let it go Hyup Ho Watch your step Let it go Ice Harvester 1: Beautiful Ice Harvester 2: Powerful Ice Harvester 3: Dangerous Ice Harvester 4: Cold Ice Harvesters: Ice has a magic Can't be controlled Stronger than one Stronger than ten Stronger than a hundred men Hyup Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining! This icy force both foul and fair Has a frozen heart worth mining Cut through the heart, cold and clear Strike for love and strike for fear There's beauty and there's danger here Split the ice apart Beware the frozen heart.... (After successfully getting the blocks with the pliers, Sora, Roxas, and Riku placed them on their sled and got on as Spirit began to pull the sled to follow the other ice harvesters. The boys called out to the foal in order to keep up) Sora: (While riding the sled) Come on, Spirit! Roxas: (While riding the sled) Keep it coming! Riku: (While riding the sled) I hope it's not too late! (Meanwhile that same night, in the castle of Arendelle, ruled by King Squall Leonhart and Queen Rinoa Heartilly, inside a bedroom was a little 5 year old girl who was sleeping in her bed. She has short pale blonde shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a white medium-sleeved nightgown, white frilly, calf-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with a small light blue ribbon attached to the chest and five small clear plastic buttons. She is Namine. She slept peacefully until two more little girls, one a year younger and the other the same age as Namine. The 4 year old has short black shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, and is wearing red long-sleeved footy pajamas with a red zipper, red and white striped neck and sleeve rims, white toes, and bumpy white soles. She is Xion, Namine's little sister. And the other 5 year old girl has short dark auburn shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a pink short-sleeved nightgown with puffy sleeves, white frilly, knee-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with a purple ribbon attached to the chest and five small clear plastic buttons. She is Kairi, Xion's older sister and Namine's twin sister. Anyway, Kairi and Xion peeked over Namine's bed and whispered to her) Kairi: (Whispering) Namine! Psst. (She and Xion climbed onto their sister's bed, and started bouncing gently) Xion: (Whispering) Namine! Wake up! Wake Up! Wake Up! Namine: (Groggily) Kairi, Xion, go back to sleep. Kairi: (Sighs) We just can't! The sky's awake. So we're awake. So we have to play! Xion: I agree. Namine: (Playfully, but groggily) Go play by yourselves! (She shoved her twin sister and their younger sister off. Kairi and Xion fell off the bed, and landed on the floor. They pouted, because they didn't want to play by themselves, they wanted Namine to play with them. They gasped and smiled as they came up with an idea that would get Namine out of bed. Kairi and Xion then climbed back up to Namine's bed, and whispered into her ear) Xion: (Whispering, quietly excited) Do you want to build some snow-sea creatures? Kairi: (Quietly excited) It will be a lot of fun… (Namine opened her eyes and smirked playfully at her twin and younger sisters. The sisters, all wearing snow boots, rushed downstairs, all three excited on what they were going to do) Kairi: (Excited) Come on, come on, come on! Xion: (Excited) Yippee! (Namine kept shushing them until they reached the throne room that it was the perfect place to play. Then Namine closed the door) Kairi: Do the magic! Do the magic! Xion: I can't wait to see some magic! (Namine smiled and focused her will power on her hands as Kairi and Xion watched in amazement. Namine was good with magic, but what was unusual about it was that it was actually ice and snow magic. Namine kept swirling the tiny cold crystals and looked at Kairi and their younger sister) Namine: Ready? (Kairi and Xion nodded eagerly, and Namine let loose her magic right to the ceiling. The snowflakes burst and began to fall very slow and gentle) Kairi: Wow! Xion: This is amazing! (They ran around, giggled, and looked at their sister) Namine: Watch this. (She stomped her feet on the floor, making the floor turn into ice. Later, the three began to build a snow-sea sponge, a snow-starfish, a snow squid, and a snow crab together. Kairi and Xion giggled as Namine finished making the arms, legs, tentacles, and claws and placed three carrots on the snow-sea sponge, the snow-squid, and the snow crab for the noses. Kairi and Namine then turned the snow-sponge and snow-starfish to face Xion) Kairi: (Imitating the snow-sea sponge) Hi, I'm Spongebob Squarepants! Namine: (Imitating the snow-starfish) I'm Patrick Star! (Next, they ran to the snow squid and snow crab and turned them to face Xion) Kairi: (Imitating the snow squid) Hello, I'm Squidward Tentacles! Namine: (Imitating the snow crab) And I'm Eugene H. Krabs! Argh! Kairi and Namine: (Imitating all four snow creatures) And we like warm hugs! Xion: I love you, Spongebob! I love you too, Patrick! I also love you Squidward! And I love you most of all, Mr. Krabs! (She leapt off from the throne to hug the snow-sea sponge, the snow-starfish, the snow squid, and the snow crab. The sisters had so much fun ice skating, and sliding down a snowy hill) Xion: (Feeling a slight bump on the hill) Tickle bump! Namine: Hang on! (She made some snowy hills for Kairi and Xion to hop on) Kairi: Catch us! (Namine made some more snowy hills) Xion: Again! (She and Kairi kept hopping on each hill. Then Namine noticed her twin sister and their younger sister were going alarmingly fast) Namine: Wait! (She tried to keep up with her twin and younger sisters with her magic) Namine: (Trying to make more snowy hills) Slow down! (She then yelped when she slipped on the ice, and fell. She then saw Kairi and Xion hop off the hill) Namine: (Trying to reach for her sisters) Kairi! Xion! (But without warning, the snow blasted from her hand and smacked Kairi right into her head) Kairi: Ouch! (She passed out, and flopped onto the soft pile of snow. Afraid, Namine ran to Kairi to see if they were okay. Even a concerned Xion ran up) Namine: (Holding onto Kairi gently) Kairi? Xion: (In concern) You okay? (She and Xion then saw a white strand appear on Kairi's hair) Namine: (In a panic while hugging Kairi) MAMA, PAPA!! Xion: (Hugging Kairi in concern) HELP!! (Suddenly, the ice Namine made from her hands and feet were spreading all over the floor, destroying the snow-sea creatures, and covering the whole room) Namine: (Hugging Kairi tightly) You're Okay, Kairi! I got you! Xion: (Hugging Kairi) Hang in there! (Then Namine and Xion heard the doors open, revealing a man and a woman, who happened to be their and Kairi's parents. The man is 31 years old with short unruly brown hair, light blue eyes, a long healed scratch on his face, and wearing a cream-colored long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons, cream-colored long pajama pants, a purple long-sleeved terrycloth bathrobe, and purple slippers. He is Squall Leonhart, the girls' father. The woman with him has long black shoulder-length hair — with three caramel highlights on both sides of her face — thick black eyebrows, dark brown eyes, and wearing a long flowing fuchsia sleeveless silk negligee, a ruby red long-sleeved terrycloth bathrobe, and pink slippers. She is Rinoa Heartilly, Squall's wife and the girls' mother. Squall and Rinoa ran over to their daughters) Squall: (Sternly) Namine, what have you done? This is getting out of hand! Namine: (Holding Kairi close, to her parents) It was an accident! (To Kairi) I'm so sorry, Kairi. Xion: (Concerned) She won't even wake up! (Rinoa picked up Kairi and gasped from how cold their twin daughter is) Rinoa: (Looking at her husband) She's ice cold! (Squall looked at Kairi) Squall: (Getting an idea) I know where we have to go! (The king then rushed to the library, got out a large book, and got out a map that would help them go to the land called Troll Village in order to cure Kairi. The family then wrapped Kairi in a violet blanket, got into their carriage pulled by two horses, and rushed as fast as they could, and Namine, now wearing a white long-sleeved terrycloth robe and white slippers, was still scared about leaving behind an ice trail. In the forest, Sora, Roxas, and Riku continued on until they saw the family ride by. The boys saw the trail of ice) Sora: Do you see what I see? Roxas: Ice? Riku: Yup. Sora: Keep up, Spirit! Roxas: Let's go! Riku: We wouldn't miss it! (They all ran as fast as they could. Then they ran behind the rock and called Spirit over. The four snuck towards the rock to see what was going on when they arrived at Troll Village) Squall: Please help! My daughters! (Suddenly, a storm erupted, and surrounded the royal family, revealing trolls) Branch: (Whispering) It's King Squall! Sora: (Whispering) Trolls? Poppy: (Whispering) Shush. I'm trying to listen. (Then Spirit licked her. She smiled and hugged Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Spirit) Poppy: Cuties. I'm going to keep you. (The family watched when they saw an old male troll with pink and white poofy hair and wearing a blue vest, blue pants, and carried a wooden cane named King Peppy who was the king of the trolls, came up to them) Peppy: (Bowing) Your majesty. (He turned to Namine) Born with powers, or cursed? Squall: Born, and they're getting stronger. (Rinoa showed Kairi to him. Peppy placed his hand on their twin auburn-haired daughter's head) Peppy: You are lucky that it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded. Squall: Do what you must. (Peppy worked on his magic to wipe out Kairi's memories of Namine using her powers and change to the activities when they and Xion were outside) Peppy: I recommend that we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun. (He then put the fun memories back into Kairi's head, and she smiled in their sleep) Peppy: She will be okay. Namine: But she won't remember that I have powers? Xion: What if...? Squall: It's for the best. Peppy: Listen to me, Namine, your power will only grow. (He used his magic to show them an older version of Namine showing her powers to the trolls) There's beauty in it, but also great danger. (The blue aura turned red, making Namine gasp) You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy. (When the aura of the trolls turned red and caught the blue version of Namine telling them that it will be big trouble if she can't control her powers, she gasped in fear and held to her father and Xion) Squall: No! We can protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates, we'll reduce the staff, we'll limit her contact with other people, and keep her powers hidden from everybody, including Kairi and Xion. Xion: But...! Squall: I'm sorry, but there's other choice. Rinoa: It's for you and Kairi's own good. (Back at Arendelle, by order of Squall and Rinoa, guards closed the gates of the castle so that nobody could get in. The staff closed the windows, and had moved Namine's bed and stuff to another room, having the whole room to Kairi and Xion. Kairi and Xion ran out of their room, down the hallway to see their sister. They saw Namine entering her room and closing the door, locking it to keep her sisters out for their own good. A few months later, the two sisters saw snow from the window. Kairi was now wearing a purple short-sleeved dress consisting a lavender short-sleeved polo shirt with a white collar, a black bodice, a purple knee-length skirt, a lilac waistband, white stockings, and black ballet slippers. And Xion was now wearing a blue plaid short-sleeved dress consisting a baby blue short-sleeved blouse with puffy sleeves, a forest green bodice, a blue kilt, a light blue waistband, white stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. They giggled and rushed to Namine's room, hoping that she would play with them. They never saw her as much as they used to. They wished that their twin and older sister would tell them why she always shut them out. They used to be best buddies, but then they stopped being buddies) Kairi: Namine? Xion: Namine? (She knocked on her older sister's door before she and Kairi took turns singing) Kairi: Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play We never see you anymore Come out the door It's like you've gone away Xion: We used to be best buddies And now we're not We wish you would tell us why Do you want to build a snowman? (Then she spoke in a muffled voice through the keyhole) Kairi and Xion: It doesn't have to be a snowman Namine: (Voice-over) Go away, Kairi and Xion! Kairi and Xion: (Sadly) Okay, bye (They they walked off, feeling sad that they had to play on their own. Inside her room, Namine, now wearing a white long-sleeved dress with black neck, sleeve, and skirt rims, white stockings, black ballet slippers, and a light blue long-sleeved, hip-length, buttonless, jacket over her dress, looked out her window, smiling until the frost started to spread from her hands again. She backed away in fright. She needed help. After she explained to her father, Squall, now wearing a black long-sleeved leather bomber jacket with a white fur trim collar, a white short-sleeved V-neck shirt, black pants with three interconnecting red belts, black boots, black gloves, a silver stud in his left ear, a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant, and a silver ring on the fourth finger of his left hand, gave her a pair of white gloves that were made for her hands that might help) Squall: (Putting the gloves on his daughter's hands) The gloves will help. See? Conceal it.... Namine: (Finishing the sentence) Don't feel it. Namine and Squall: Don't let it show. (Four years later, Xion knocked on Namine's door again, with Kairi watching her. Kairi was now 9 years old, and she was now wearing a purple medium-sleeved dress consisting a pink medium-sleeved blouse, a lilac bodice, and a purple knee-length skirt, pink stockings, and black ballet slippers. And Xion was now 8 years old, and she was now wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, a black bow tie, a blue sleeveless sweater vest, a turquoise plaid miniskirt, white socks, and black and white shoes. There was no answer, so the two girls sighed and walked off. Later they rode their bikes around the halls. They tumbled down, and the bikes fell over, but Kairi and Xion were caught in the knight's armored hands. They then walked into the art gallery and stared at the picture of Hayao Miyazaki) Kairi: Do you want to build a snowman Or ride our bike around the halls? We think some company is overdue We've started talking to The pictures on the walls Xion: Hang in there, Hayao. (Then she and Kairi stared at the clock, watching the minutes go by) Xion: It gets a little lonely All these empty rooms Just watching the hours tick by (Kairi then giggled at Xion as she clicked her tongue to make a clock ticking sound. Back at Namine's room, things were getting worse when more frost had just spread on the walls. Namine was now 9 years old like Kairi, and she was now wearing a white long-sleeved dress with puffy shoulder sleeves and a white bodice with a white brim on her neckline, light blue pumps, and her white gloves. She paced while panicking) Namine: (Panicking) I'm scared! It's getting stronger! Squall: (Reaching out to touch his daughter) Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down. Namine: (Backing away) NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!! Please, I don't want to hurt you. (Her parents were really worried that her powers will never be controlled. Four more years later, Kairi and Xion rushed past Namine's room. Kairi was now 13 years old, and she was now wearing a lavender long-sleeved shirt, a white Peter Pan collar with a black bow tie, a violet miniskirt, short white socks, and purple slip-on shoes. And Xion was now wearing a black cropped tanktop, a blue knee-length, flowing skirt, white stockings, and red high-heeled sandals. Xion about to knock on her door, but she and Kairi sighed when they changed their mind. They went up to their parents and hugged them because it was time for them to leave, for they were going to visit the neighboring kingdom called the Kingdom of Corona to attend the Mane Seven and Stallion Seven's wedding) Kairi: Goodbye, Mom and Dad. Xion: See you in two weeks. (When the parents reached downstairs, they saw Namine, who was now 13 years old like Kairi, and she was now wearing a white light blue sleeveless dress over a white long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, white stockings, and cyan shoes) Namine: (Bowing to her parents) Do you have to go? Squall: (Smiling) You'll be fine, Namine. (Then he and Rinoa went on a ship and sailed away, but later, a storm hit, causing the ocean waves to go crazy. A huge tidal wave hit the ship, causing it to tip over. No one on the ship survived the storm, not even the parents. One of the staff told Kairi and Xion that their parents were killed in the storm. The funeral was held outside in the field, and Kairi, Xion, the servants, the new captain, the guards, and the citizens of Arendelle bidded their farewell to the deceased rulers of Arendelle. Later, Kairi and Xion slowly made their way down the hall, and Xion knocked on Namine's door once again) Kairi: Namine? Xion: Namine? (When Namine didn't answer, Kairi and Xion sighed before they took turns singing once more) Kairi: Please, we know you're in there People are asking where you've been They say, "Have courage" and we're trying to We're right out here for you Just let us in (Still no answer. So, the two sisters leaned against the door and slid down on the floor) Xion: We only have each other It's just you and us What are we gonna do? (She and Kairi sighed as they finished their song) Kairi and Xion: Do you want to build a snowman? (Then they started to tear up calmly. Even Xion started to sniffle softly, as some tears streamed down her cheeks. On the other side in the same position, Namine heard the words from her sisters. She couldn't do anything unless she revealed her powers, which she couldn't. Namine teared up, lowered her head down, and cried. Oh, how she wished to be with her sisters, but there's nothing she could do. Kairi and Xion cried as they lowered their heads down, feeling that they may not see their sister ever again) Coming Up: Two years after Squall and Rinoa's deaths, Namine's coronation day has come and Kairi and Xion, despite Xion keeping Namine's powers a secret, are excited to greet the people to their castle's open gates. Then Kairi will meet a certain muscular penguin at the docks.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes